Waking Up In Vegas
by misterreese
Summary: Beckett! Or should I say, Mrs. Castle?
1. Cupid's Wedding Chapel

AN: I've had this idea for a while and couldn't wait any longer to start writing it. Make sure to Review! :D

* * *

"And I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The Minster stated and looked to the bible he was holding in his hand, he turned his attention back to the couple standing at the alter. They were both dressed in fancy clothes. He was in a full tux and she in an elaborate dress, not a wedding dress but, gorgeous none the less. "You may kiss your bride." He said and smiled, closing the bible and then crossed his arms.

Richard Castle grinned like a fool as he pulled his new wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. Katherine Beckett returned the gesture, kissing her new husband. They broke their kiss and people in the audience applauded them. Kate and Richard hooked arms and they walked down the isle together, once they reached the door, Kate stopped. She threw her bouquet over her head and into the crowd. One of the women caught it and squealed.

xxx

The two arrived to their honeymoon sweet, lips locked as Castle carried his bride through the door. They were stripped of their clothes in a matter of moments, their garments leaving a scattered trail through the rooms, leading to bed. They didn't even bother moving the covers. The two were newly wed and were going to spend the night correctly.

xxx

The next morning, Beckett had her back turned to Castle, who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She had the covers pulled up to her chin, covering her bare body. She smiled in her sleep and turned over, snuggling into Castle's bare chest. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep and with her eyes still closed she moved her hand up and down over Castle's chest.

The detective slowly opened her eyes to sunlight hitting her face. She looked around the room and then to Castle laying in bed next to her. Quickly she sat up, the blankets fell and she realized she was naked. She quickly scrambled out of bed and found a robe in the bathroom. "Richard Castle!" She yelled as she entered the room again. Castle snorted a bit as he woke up quickly. He sat up with haste and tried to figure out what was going on.

"What? What?" He said and wiped his face, as he wasn't ready to be awake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded and pointed at him. Castle looked around and the room was covered in red and gold. He perked an eyebrow as he too realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Castle looked back to Kate, who was still pointing at him. He squinted at her hand then looked to his.

"Well-" He began and examined his hand. "I think this might have something to do with it." Castle said as he held up his left hand, showing off a golden band. Kate quickly looked to her hand, on her finger was a ring with a rather impressive diamond that glinted in the light.

"Oh. My. God." She said, her knees quivered and she found a seat to fall into. Castle looked to the night stand and picked up a brochure for_ 'Cupid's Wedding Chapel'_ and attached was a receipt.

"If I do say so myself, I think we went and got ourselves married last night Beckett! Or should I say, Mrs. Castle?" He exclaimed, a smile spreading over his face.

Kate looked at Castle and her jaw dropped a bit. She was quite. "Oh. My. God."


	2. Princess Cut Diamonds

AN: I just wanted to say, sorry if people thought this was a one shot. It's not, that's for sure! Enjoy! Make sure to review! :D

* * *

"Castle- get out." Beckett demanded, still in shock over her new revelation. From the bed Richard pouted a bit.

"Well where am I supposed to go?" He asked, not budging from his spot.

Kate shook her head. "I don't know, I don't care. Just leave me alone for a little bit." She said looking at him, trying so hard to remember what happened last night.

Castle huffed and moved to get out of bed. "Fine." He said, standing up. Kate quickly diverted her attention else where as he got out of bed, considering he was too, still naked.

She shut her eyes. "Will you put some clothes on?" Kate moved to hold her head in her hand. Her fingers stretched out to pinch her temples between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Working on it." He said as he gathered he garments from around the room. Soon Castle was dressed again and despite his best efforts, still kicked out of the hotel room.

Beckett went to take a shower immediately. She stood under the running water and stared at the ring on her finger. It had to be at least a total of three karats, three diamonds, all princess cut, on what she assumed to be, a platinum band. It was the wedding ring she had always dreamed of having. Just, not from the man she always dreamed of. Kate ran her hands threw her hair still attempting to work out the events of last night. The last thing she really could remember was arriving at the part with Castle, then, waking up in bed with him.

She shuttered at the thought. Clearly she had, had sex and Kate didn't even want to think about the witty remarks that was in store about that. Let alone the fact that they were married. Beckett washed up, slipped into clean clothes and gathered everything she could to help her remember what happened last night. After she left the room she went to find Castle, he was in the lobby, reading the paper. He looked up when he heard her walking down the corridor.

"Well, there's my wife!" He called and folded the paper in half and set it aside on the table next to him.

Beckett shook her head. "You will not call me that, I am not, you're wife, Castle." She snapped. He shrugged and pointed at her hand.

"Then why are you still wearing that?" He asked and smirked a bit. Beckett glared at him and pulled the ring from her finger and tucked it away in her pocket. Castle frowned a bit as she did so, but he didn't let Kate see.

"We have to figure out what happened last night and fix it." Kate looked around and then down to Castle, who was clearly enjoying this whole situation. The detective took the seat next to Castle and she looked around the lobby and sighed. "We really need to retrace our steps, find out what happened, because I have a feeling this has you written all over it."

Castle put a hand over his chest. "Me?" He asked in a defensive tone. "Last time I checked, it takes two to get married."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant." Castle just shrugged. "Alright, let's start from the beginning.

xxx

-Two Days Prior-

Castle had been cordially invited to attend the wedding of an old friend, who also happened to be a very well known actor. Of course, Castle couldn't show up by himself, he needed a guest. First he thought of asking Gina, but he recalled the times that Gina and the groom shared and they didn't get along. He thought of his mother, for just over three seconds before moving past that idea. Naturally, the next person on the list was Beckett.

"Castle, I said no and that's final." Beckett said as she refilled her coffee cup for the second time that morning. Castle threw his head back and sighed loudly out of his mouth.

"But Beckett." He whined and looked back to her. "I can't go alone, you know what that would be like, if I showed up to this wedding, _alone_?" Castle asked, even though he wasn't really looking for an answer. "It'd be horrible!" He said, answering his own rhetorical question.

Kate carefully took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "I have way to much work to get done to take a vacation, just to make sure you have a date, to a wedding, with people I don't even know." She made sure to put emphasis that last part.

"Beckett, when was the last time you went to a wedding were you actually knew the people getting married?" He stated and raised an eyebrow. Kate stared at him and narrowed her eyes, he was right. "My point proven. So take time off, call in sick, I don't care, just go with me. Pleeeease!" He clasped his hands together and shook them, pleading.

Kate stayed quite for a moment and just sipped on her coffee. Castle, still begging, trying to use his best puppy dog eyes to convince her. A defeated sigh escaped Kate's lips and Castle immediately knew that meant she was going to agree. "You won't regret this!" He said with a smile and wagged his finger at her. As he was going to leave, to confirm his RSVP, plus one guest, Kate stopped him.

"Castle-" She started. He spun around and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "You're buying me a new dress for this, right?" A grin spread over his features. He nodded quickly and left. Kate turned to stir her coffee and she smiled herself, it had been a while since she a new dress.


End file.
